GDZ01
Shu and Pikachu's Debut! (Japanese: シュウ&ピカチュウ登場! Enter Shu & Pikachu!) is the first chapter of the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. Plot Shu is a young boy who lives in the Pokémon World. In this world, humans and Pokémon live together in harmony. Shu is on a journey to complete the Pokédex with his partner, , who he can speak to with headset device called the Income. With the device, the two have become very close friends. Pikachu tells Shu that all he knows is how to show off. Shu tells Pikachu to shut up, which angers Pikachu into fighting with him. Later, the two come across a group of wild and . Shu checks his Pokédex, which states that Caterpie evolves into and its natural predator is . Shu decides to capture the Caterpie before it becomes food for a Wild Pidgey. He sends out Pikachu to attack, but much to his shock, it jumps into a bag and takes a nap instead. When Shu yells at it to wake up, Pikachu states that it's tired and suggests that Shu capture the Caterpie by himself. Angered, Shu takes up the offer and goes to capture the Caterpie. For his first attempt, Shu attempts to weaken the Caterpie by throwing a stone at it. Caterpie easily knocks the stone by smacking it with its tail. For his second attempt, Shu attempts to trap the Caterpie within a butterfly net. The tactic fails when Caterpie retaliates by covering Shu in . Pikachu notes how the tables have turned. For his third attempt, Shu covers himself in a large amount of leaves. He attempts to lure the Caterpie over to him by trying to convince it that he is food. The Caterpie rushes over to Shu, but sends him flying and eats the leaves that fell off of Shu's body. Shu refuses to give up and notes that since it's eating, Caterpie is distracted. He takes this time to make something from the cover of tall grass. For his fourth attempt, he approaches the Caterpie while wearing a Caterpie disguise. The Caterpie is fooled by this, leaving it open for Shu to throw a Poké Ball and capture it. He celebrates his victory, only to be attacked by a group of wild Pidgey, who carry his suit into the air with Shu inside. When trying to convince the Pidgey that he's not their food, Shu calls out to Pikachu for help. Pikachu immediately wakes and shocks the Pidgey with an Electric attack, causing them to drop Shu. Shu and Pikachu celebrate only to realize that they are still in the air. After crash landing on the ground, Shu yells at Pikachu for not coming up with a plan to save him. Pikachu yells back at Shu for being ungrateful that it saved his life. While they continue to argue, the Pokédex reveals Caterpie's data has been saved onto it. Major events * Shu attempts and succeeds in capturing a . * saves Shu from a flock of wild . Debuts Humans * Shu Pokémon debuts * ( ) * * * * Characters Humans * Shu Pokémon * ( ) * (Shu's; new) * * (multiple) * (multiple) In other languages |it= }} Category:Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All chapters zh:GDZ01